Olimar's Vacation
by Electric Ammo
Summary: Olimar and Louie decide to take a vacation from collecting treasures, but their vacation is on the Pikmin planet! What came in place of a vacation is the steps of a new journey.(Chapter 5 is up) Please R&R...
1. Stressed Out

* * *

This is my first fanfic on , so don't expect anything too great. Just please read and enjoy... 

Oh! if you don't own or play Pikmin 2, don't read this fanfic, it won't make sense to you...

* * *

It was a fine summer day to harvest treasures for Captain Olimar, assuming that you already know he's in the Perplexing Pool. He looked into the computer he was wearing as a wristwatch to scan the area of more treasures. His readings show there are no more treasures on the surface and that he needs to go underground to continue his search. "Oh great, I have to jump into another dungeon-like maze to collect treasures for the boss again," Olimar thought to himself. "Oh well, I'll come back tomorrow so I have some time to rest." He turned back for the spaceship with his Pikmin crew. He had five reds, six purples, three blues, ten yellows, and eight whites following him back to the Onions. Olimar looked to the sides, starring at the corpse of Spotty Bulborbs, Wollywogs, Water Dumples, and Shearwigs that lay on the ground. He then scanned the horizon, seeing that the sun was about to set soon and he should get back to base quickly. Olimar can't imagine what would happen if he were to stay during nightfall on the Pikmin planet. He'll most certainly be eaten alive by the nocturnal critters that would tear him limb from limb. "I'll just let the bodies rot away, there's no time to make more Pikmin anyway..." 

As he returned from his adventure, he saw his assistant, Louie, playing cards with three purple Pikmin. The base was a pretty safe place, since a wall of red Pikmin was guarding the entrance. Olimar blew his whistle to ensure that he wasn't an enemy, then the Pikmin opened up so that he could pass through. Olimar looked at Louie with a disappointed face, but Louie looked confused. "What's wrong Olimar? Can't a guy get a break?" Louie questioned with a whining voice. Olimar explained that it was his turn to check the treasure horde and make sure that were not taken by the creatures that could break the ship. "I already checked it, twice. Man, Olimar, you should stop worrying about Shyacho and just relax..." Louie said as he tilted the chair shaped rock he was sitting on. The two leader's suit started to react as the ship started to say, "Hey guys, it's almost night time, call the Pikmin back and jump in before a Fiery Bulblax comes!!!" The two pulled out their whistles and called the Pikmin back into their Onions, which the purples and white jumped back into the ship's hull.

As they blasted off, leaving the monsters that screamed at them for not leaving any Pikmin for them to eat for dinner, Olimar turned on the computer of the main cockpit. There was a message from the boss. Olimar opened the new e-mail, which said,

"Olimar, I've found a cave to hide in with enough tunnels to throw off the authorities. I know from Louie's last e-mail that you guys have been working your heads off, so I decided that you guys deserve a vacation. Just enjoy a day at the Pikmin planet without getting treasures, you guys should really lighten up."

"See Olimar, there's nothing to worry about, we should just go to The Awakening Woods and take a vacation. Besides, the Pikmin need to relax from battling all the time..." Louie replied after reading the president's letter. Olimar thought about it for a while. He does need a while to relax and he could study the Pikmin's behavior when not in battle. "Oh, why not," Olimar replied. He then set the autopilot's coordinates to the Awakening Woods. He now continued the journal of wildlife studies he kept since he came to the Pikmin planet as the ship started to accelerate toward the Awakening Woods.

* * *

Sooo, what do you guys think? I'm planning on adding more chapters afterward about the vacation. If you have any ideas I could use, feel free to e-mail it to me!

* * *


	2. Starting with the Rebels

Hey Everybody! It's Electric Ammo, the Author of Olimar's Vacation. Sorry I hadn't update this fanfic very often, but I had to pay Olimar and the gang tons of money to start in my other fanfic, Teeny Titans, which starts the Teen Titans and The Pikmin gang in their own adventure. Anyway, I like to thank Lemurian for sending my only nice review. I also had to play some levels on Pikmin 2 to decide what to put next. Anyway, back to the story...

* * *

**Starting with the rebels...**

As the sun slowly rose from the east of the Awakening Woods, Olimar landed the ship and began the vacation. The Pikmin were just lying around, doing nothing since they weren't being commanded. Olimar and Louie just stood their, wondering what to do next. Suddenly, a group of twenty Pikmin walked to our heroes. They told the two, "We have come to kill you two!" Olimar and Louie were confused. Pikmin couldn't talk, right?

"We're the Pikmin you left behind that survived the night! Since we came back for revenge, we shall call upon our old brothers!" the evil Pikmin replied. They then took their leaves and started to blow, making a whistling sound. Suddenly, a large angry mob of Pikmin with cut up leaves started to attack. The good Pikmin then came out of the Onion and defended their leaders. There was blood and guts flying everywhere, since the Pikmin were killing each other. They even used the dead corpse of their enemies to attack. Some enemy Pikmin were even riding Bulmin, small Bulborbs that have been infected with the Pikmin seeds on their heads and work just like Pikmin, assisted the rebellion. Tons of Pikmin died in this tragic battle. Louie even helped the battle. The Pikmin threw rocks at him, just like bullets. Louie bends backward and dodged the rocks, kind of like what Neo did in the Matrix. Olimar thought this was going on way too long. He blew his whistle, commanding the hundreds of Pikmin in one blow. He then said, "All right, now who're the Pikmin who rebelled me?" Half of the Pikmin raised their hands and separated themselves from the loyal ones. They were mind controlled by Olimar's whistle. He then blew his whistle and sent the loyal Pikmin back into the ship and onions. Then, he walked near a pack of Bulborbs and feed the rebel Pikmin into their mouths. He also sent the Bulmin back into the caves, where larger Bulmin captured them. Olimar then told Louie the vacation could begin and they set up the campsite.

* * *

Interesting, huh? I bet you folks didn't see that one coming did you? Anyway, if you want to once again send ideas, questions, and etc. to me, then send them via the reviews. 


	3. Hearing what the Pikmin has to say

Hi guys! Olimar's Vacation is back online and ready for a new chapter! Anyhow, I'd like to take this moment to say that you should go buy Shonen Jump Graphic Novels, don't do drugs, don't drink and drive, etc. Ok, let's get back to the story…

* * *

The Pikmin gang were setting up camp and seeing what to do on a fine time like this. Olimar was sitting on the ground studying Pikmin behavior when they're not doing any commands, Louie was playing target practice by throwing some Pikmin from a far distance at a flower, and the Pikmin were just being Pikmin. Suddenly, the computer sent a message to the guys. "Hey!!! Come here!!! I finished one of my greatest inventions yet you could use on your missions to gather Pikmin more easily!!!" The gang then returned to the landing site to see what was all the fuss was about.

The computer then sends a new file containing an improve system on the whistle and sound receivers that improved their suits. "This will allow you to actually here what the Pikmin are thinking at will, which can be transformed from Pikmin language to English.

The guys then turned on their new suit's programming to see what did the Pikmin were saying right now.

They first aim their scanners at a purple one, which had a sumo's voice. It was singing to itself. "EVERYBODY WAS KUN-FU FIGHTING!!! … THOSE CAT'S WERE AS FAST AS LIGHTING…" Olimar stared in confusion, only to tell Louie, "I wondered what in the world they were singing while doing their work." Louie asked, "You mean the song they sing while doing their jobs?" Olimar nodded. "The only problem is that it's totally inaccurate to the beat they hum."

They then aimed at a white Pikmin, who was breathing out tons of that purple substance of gas that seemed to kill everything that even took a smell of it. The white was repeating the same words, which was, "I love cigarettes, I love cigarettes, I love cigarettes, I love cigarettes, I love cigarettes, I love cigarettes, I love cigarettes…" Olimar only stared in horror. "Who ever knew second-hand smoking could turn such an innocent Pikmin into a drug freak." Louie agreed. "I think this should be a lesson to all you kids who are reading this fanfic!" Olimar only stared in confusion at Louie. "Whom in the world are you talking to?" Louie then says, "I have no Idea…"

They then aimed at a Yellow Pikmin, who was looking around energetically because it was full of static electricity. The yellow Pikmin was thinking, "Pi- Pika. Pika-Pika-chu. Pi-Pika-Pi. Pikachu!" The two space wondered to each other, "What's that Pikmin's deal and why was it talking about and what's a Pikachu?" Olimar only concluded, "The world may never know…"

They then aimed the scanner at a Blue Pikmin, who was thinking, "If I add a Dark Magician to my deck and take away my Blue Eyes White Dragon while sacrificing a Dark Magician Girl with a level seven monster, I'd be able to summon an Egyptian God Card and defeat Yugi Moto for sure!" Olimar only asked Louie, "Did you bring your Yugioh anime set and Cards and showed it to the Pikmin?" Louie only nodded but was obviously lying.

They aimed the beam at the final Pikmin that was near them, which was a red Pikmin. It was thinking, "With the help of Captain Olimar and his dunce partner, we will conquer the Bulborb Empire and soon, the Human Race. BUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! The Pikmin shall be the dominant species on this puny continent and soon, the whole world would be kneeling to the feet of the Pikmin!" A random Bulborb then ate the red Pikmin. The last word that the poor red Pikmin said was, "CAPITALIST!!! MOTHER ONION SHALL AVENGE BY DEATH!!!" Olimar only was too confused to know what the crap was happening.

The two took off the upgrades and thought it was for the best they don't invade the Pikmin's privacy and know what they were thinking.

* * *

Note: I have nothing against Red Pikmin, it's just that their redness reminds me of Communist, which I have nothing against Communist at all. This is one of the many stereotype jokes out in the US that we use for our own personal entertainment; people use it all the time. Sorry to the people I might've offended and hope you can forgive me if I offended you. 


	4. Miyamoto's inspiration

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic for a while. It's just I had a mental blockage. Anyway, to the random and unnecessary chapter… I do not own Pikmin 2 or Pikmin 1. However, I own Shigeru Miyamoto. MUHAHAHAHAHAW (just kidding, then I'd own Nintendo and call it Ammo-tendo). Ok… Evil laughs aren't my thing. Maybe I shouldn't do that again… Now, stop reading this top thing and read my fanfic. Ok, you can stop now… STOP READING. By reading this, you curse your soul and your descendant's souls, to me to devour like a half-pound bean burrito from Taco Bell. Nice going buddy…

* * *

_

As Olimar and the gang where walking through the thick grass of the Awakening Woods, they stumbled upon a giant beanstalk. Being curious as a cat, Louie climbed up the tall thing while the Pikmin he lead followed. Olimar was trying to get Louie down now.

"Louie! Get down from there right now! There might be danger that you'd not be able to handle."

Louie ignored and continues climbing. Anyhow, when he reached the top, he saw a porch that lead to a giant's house. Olimar, who was impatient, followed Louie and also gazed upon this wonder. There were giant versions of stuff that they normally had in Hocotate. Stuff like giant TVs, giant radios, giant computers, and even giant ramen!

When Louie went inside, Olimar following, they looked around in this new surrounding. The room was covered in pictures of hand-drawn characters and creatures. There was stuff like a guy in a red cap and blue trousers, a boy in a green tunic with a sword and shield, and a pink ball with legs, arms, and a face. As the two with their Pikmin came close to the edge, they jumped off the ledge and onto the giant desk underneath them.

What they saw in front of them was a giant piece of paper with a list of random ideas for somekind of story. There was words on the topic 'main idea' that had words like soldiers, plants, and bugs.' There also were bad drawings of creatures in the picture as well. This seemed like a bad first draft.

Suddenly, a giant figure appeared from beneath the desk that came out from the floor, which they didn't notice. It had characteristics of Olimar and Louie as humans, but there were some major differences. This thing had no helmet on; it had a smaller nose, more hair, and brown eyes. It had a shirt that said "Nintendo" on it.

It suddenly tries to capture Louie with its giant hand. Olimar then grabs Louie by the arm and race back to the place they came from. The thing stares at him and the Pikmin, mostly studying the little plant soldiers. He grabs a giant camera and takes tons of pictures of them racing out of the humongous room. When the Pikmin gang finally race the ground, they sighed in relieve and hope they never go back there again.

Meanwhile, back in the room the thing, which was a normal human guy, called someone when Olimar and gang raced out of the place. He then waits for the phone to pick up on the other end and a voice is heard.

"Hello?"

The guy then tells him what was on his mind. "I finally have a great idea for a new game!"

"That's great Mr. Miyamoto. What's it about?"

Miyamoto smiles as he looks at the photos he took, all with Pikmin snapshots in it. "Oh, you'll see…"

And so, Miyamoto created a new video game based on what he saw in his room. He called this game 'Pikmin.' The game sold in millions and was really famous. Then he made a sequel, 'Pikmin 2.' This was also a great video game and everyone loved it. Then he made Spider Man 2 for the Nintendo DS, which sucked like crap.

The moral of this chapter is: Before buying video games, go to Gamepro magazines and check the previews. The reason why is because a game may look good, then it's Seven Samurai 20XX all over again…

* * *

_If this chapter sucks, don't flame me. Instead, write your flame on a piece of paper and send it to the guys who own 4kids Entertainment._


	5. Bulmin thoughts

_Sorry for not making a new Olimar's Vacation sooner, I was running out of random adventures to keep the fic alive. Anyway, this just came to me and I hope you all enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

**Bulmin thoughts**

As Olimar and Louie were running back to the base, Louie just had an idea.

"What do you think Bulmin are thinking when they are alone?" Louie asked the captain.

Olimar looks at Louie with disgust and tells him, "How can you think of a scientific method after almost being eaten by a giant!" Louie only told him, "I find my ways."

Anyway, the two were able to capture a couple from the hole they through some in at chapter 2, which doesn't make sense since this is a fan fiction and they aren't suppose to know authors exist, oh well.

The two stare at the Bulmin they see in front of them while holding up the Pikmin communicator that they had in the 3rd chapter.

Hours later (not really, just a couple of minutes)…

Louie and Olimar were just about bored with their project, so they abandoned it to enjoy the rest of their vacation.

We turn back to the Bulmin who were communicating in front of the communicator as they started talking about their situation.

"What do you think those two idiots wanted with us?" Bulmin 1 asked his friend.

"I don't know, but they're gone now. Let's think of the day ahead," Bulmin 2 replied.

"So Brain, what's the plans for tomorrow night?" Bulmin 1 asked 2, which was known as Brain.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

_The Pinky, the Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain._


End file.
